


Common room cuddles

by nearlyconscious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd_erised, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fanart, H/D Erised 2018, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Person of Color Harry Potter, Soft Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious
Summary: Eighth year was full of surprises and some of them very sweet.





	Common room cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SereneFreakGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneFreakGeek/gifts).



> Dear Rook, I absolutely LOVED your prompts. I hope you like my take on them! To the mods, thank you ever so much for all your hard work, for your patience and encouragements!  
> Happy holidays everyone :)

[ ](https://imgur.com/yN7zYxh)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥
> 
> This work is part of HD Erised, an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed January 7th.


End file.
